


Morning Sickness

by Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis/pseuds/Rosie_EdithLovesAtlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is ill every morning...what can that possibly mean? (Complete fluff, very short story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen a fanfic where Jason is the pregnant one, so I thought I'd try to write one.

Jason had thrown up, again. Every morning for the past few weeks he had felt queasy, and he couldn't fathom why...and just as his lover had done every morning, Pythagoras wrapped his arms around Jason, in a tender yet firm grasp.

"We should take you to see the Oracle" Pythagoras murmured gently whilst rubbing his partners back "perhaps she will have a cure or...or something to suggest."

Jason couldn't respond other than to slump against Pythagoras, he dropped his head to the shoulder of the younger man and sighed deeply. Jason immediately regretted exhaling so heavily, he felt nauseous, he leant over the latrine again, prepared for the sickness that would pass any second. Throughout all the retching Pythagoras never left the exhausted, ill mans side, he didn't even turn his head away at the stench, instead he cared for his lover, as he had once promised to do, 'in sickness and his health' as Jason had put it.

Finally Jason seemed to have finished being ill and he laid down on the hard floor, utterly exhausted. Seeing that his lover had calmed down Pythagoras slipped away quietly, he came back with a cup of water and a cool cloth fragrance with mint for Jason's forehead.

Jason managed to drink only a few sips of water before he started to feel ill again, not wanting to throw up again he stopped drinking and put the scented cloth on his head.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus." He groaned. His stomach hurt, his chest ached in places that he didn't even know about, and to top it off his throat was red raw from all the vomiting.

Pythagoras looked bewildered but gently played with his partners curly brown hair.  
"What's a bus?" 

Jason simply groaned and held his belly. He had never felt like this, not in all the years in the other world, nor the many months he had passed happily in Atlantis. The sickness had begun a few months after he and Pythagoras had become lovers, at first he put it down to something he must've eaten, but eventually he came to realise something else was the cause. If he hadn't of known better he'd of said he was pregnant...Jason sat up sharply with wide eyes, his symptoms, the feeling of never truly being alone even when no one was around, it couldn't be could it?

"Oh Gods..." Shaking with shock he turned to Pythagoras who look concerned at his lovers shocked face, "Pythagoras, this might sound crazy, but can, can men have babies?" 

Jason watched his lovers face as realisation dawned on him, the realisation quickly changed into joy as he stroked his loves cheek.

"Oh Jason, yes, it can happen, but only to those who are touched by the gods..." Pythagoras held Jason in his arms, the long limbs were surprisingly strong, they made the pregnant man feel safe. "We must go to the Oracle, she will help us do the right things. Oh Jason."

The couple sat on the floor in a tight embrace, the joy radiated from them in beams of golden light.


End file.
